Hodoku Kaizoku
by SentaiPawa
Summary: Gokaiger AU. Four AWOL Unwinds and a Tithe are running from the most horror they had in their lives. The Juvey-Cops are getting trying to find them after their escapes and kidnapping. Will they make it to the Graveyard or get caught and be Unwound?
1. Bill of Life

**A/N: Hey guys! Emiri-chan here! I wanted to try something new with Gokaiger. I'm still going to work on Yellow Ninja and the Next Generation (for Shinkenger). Well, I just read this book called Unwind and I loved it! I wanted to make a crossover with the book and on of my favorite Sentai Series. Well, if you guys have any questions, just PM. Oh, this is just the Bill of Life just to let you guys know. The story will be coming soon!**

* * *

**_Bill of Life_**

"The Second Civil War, also known as the 'Heartland War,' was a long and bloody conflict fought over a single issue.

To end the war, a set of constitutional amendments known as 'The Bill of Life' was passed.

It satisfied both the Pro-life and the Pro-choice armies." -_Unwind_

**Unwind Accord:  
**The human life may not be touched from the moment of conception until a child reaches the age of thirteen.

However, between the ages of thirteen and seventeen, a parent may choose to retroactively "abort" a child on the condition that the child's life doesn't "technically" end. The process in which the child is both terminated and yet kept alive is called "unwinding".

**Storking Initiative:  
**A parent may choose to "stork" an unwanted newborn infant instead of aborting the unborn child. Through storking, they pass on their responsibility as the child's parent to the unsuspecting family if they successfully get away with the storking.

Storking is defined as leaving the newborn child on someone else's door step. If the person storking gets caught then they must keep the baby or send it to a state home to be a ward. If they do not get caught then it is the unsuspecting family responsibility to take care of the newborn. This process is more of a 'Finders Keepers' process.


	2. Marvelous

**A/N: So.. Emiri-chan is here. I know I haven't put really anything on this, but here you go! I actually put up the first chapter. If you haven't read Unwind, you should read it before you read this or you could just rely on the Bill of Life from the beginning to try to understand this. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

It was last year when the young boy turned fourteen. That means it was two years ago that he could be unwound. Nobody knew his real name besides his parents so everyone just called him Marvelous.

Marvelous lived with his parents until he turned fifteen. Apparently, his parents signed an order to have him unwound.

The young teen never saw it coming even though he should've, looking on his record. He was a very violent child. At least once a month, he would get into a fight at his school. Ever since he gotten into high school, it's been extremely worse. Marvelous would get into fights about every week. He didn't know why they would mess with the captain of the basketball team.

It was one day after school when he saw the order on the table. "Okaa-san! What is this?"

His mother had walked in the kitchen with his father. His father had a serious look on his face while his mother's expression was of disappointment. "Son, sit down."

Marvelous sat across from his parents at the table. He held the Unwinding form in his hands. His parents just stared at it. "Well?"

"Honey, we had to do it for your own good," his mother stated.

"Just because of the fights? That doesn't mean you can unwind me! How could you do this to your own son?" Marvelous demanded to know the answer.

"It's not just the fights, son; it's the way you are. You are not going to make it far in life. From the looks of it, your mother and I can see you becoming a clapper," his father explained.

Marvelous couldn't believe what his father just said. "A clapper?" he yelled as he stood up. "I would never try to kill someone much less myself! You know, parents are supposed to give their kids chances! You never gave me one!"

"We gave you plenty of chances! You are just a good for nothing brat who can't hold his temper!"

"Honey!" Marvelous' mother yelled at her husband. He sat down almost instantly. She sighed and spoke instead. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but we already signed the order and you are leaving tomorrow."

Marvelous clenched his fist and punched the table making his mother jump in fear. "I can't believe you would allow this!" He then let some anger leave his body. "You know what… fine. Just call me when dinner is ready."

"Well, I'm making your favorite."

He nodded and left for his room leaving the order on the table with his parents. He walked up the stairs with his bag. He jumped on his bed and laid there for a while. He picked up his phone and called one of his friends he was going to hang out with this weekend. "Todaka, guess what I just found out. I'm being unwound. My parents think I'm going to be a clapper. I know, right? Who would want to blow something up at our school? I know I get into fights, but I'm not that bad."

Marvelous looked over at his clock on his desk and walked over to it. "No, I doubt I need to since they are coming to get tomorrow." There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line. Finally, there was an answer. Marvelous was surprised about his friend's response. "AWOL? That sounds very tempting, but what if I get caught by the Juvey-Cops? I may get unwound sooner. … You have a point. Hold on." Marvelous put his phone down and put it on speaker.

Todaka continued to say his point. "It would take longer to get you to the Harvest Camp."

"You're right. One thing: How much clothes do you think I should pack?" He said getting out his empty back pack.

"Wait, you are actually going to do it?" Todaka was surprised. This was the first time Marvelous took his advice.

"Well yeah. If I can take two more years then I won't be unwound."

"Marvelous, you really live up to your name."

Marvelous chuckled. "Well, I'm not going until everyone is sleeping. Also, I'm going to get my secret phone that my parents don't know about. This way, they can't track me down."

"Good idea."

Marvelous was cleaning out his closet of clothes he was going to bring with him. He also found his savings in the top of his closet. I'm even bringing my savings."

"The money you were saving for your pistol?"

"Yeah, but I doubt I'm going to need to save now." Marvelous heard a buzz coming from the intercom. "What Mom?" he said as he pushed the button to talk.

"Dinner is going to be ready in 10 minutes, so make sure you are ready."

Marvelous bit his lip then nodded and pressed the button. "Okay, Mom. I'll try to enjoy this last meal with my parents."

This made his mother feel bad. "I'm sorry. I'll see you in ten."

Todaka laughed. "So you guys don't eat breakfast together?"

"I know, right? I'm surprised she didn't catch that."

"So what are you having for dinner?"

"Todaka! Really?" Marvelous interjected while he was folding and packing his things.

Todaka spoke again. "Let me guess. It's your favorite: fried chicken?"

"Yeah, you got me." This made Marvelous laugh. "Well I'm going to delete our history of this call so they don't try to question you about my leaving."

"Thanks man. So, I'm guessing this is going to be the last time I talk to you?"

Marvelous finds his hidden phone. "No. I'm going to call you at least once a month, so it doesn't look suspicious. If you don't get a call in a month then that means either I've been caught or I lost my phone. I will try to find a way to contact you if I do lose it.

"Okay. If I don't get a call that means you have been unwound. Got ya."

"Todaka, you better shut up." Todaka laughed on the other line.

Marvelous hear Todaka talking to someone, but he came back quickly. "Sorry, Dad came in and asked me who I was talking to."

"Who'd you say?"

"Kai. Don't worry, you're safe with me. I'll always keep quiet."

Marvelous smirked. "Thanks, bud. Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Todaka agreed and they both hung up. Marvelous then finishes packing his bag and slips it under his bed. Time to face his parents again.

VxV

The smell of the chicken was filling the house with a delicious aroma. Marvelous walked into the kitchen to see his mother and father waiting. He sat down and looked at his plate then sighed. "Could we not say grace tonight?"

His mother looked at him sympathetically. "Sure, Hun. I hope you like your dinner."

Marvelous dug in. This was the best chicken he had in years. His mother must have used lemon fry. "Oishi, Mom."

"Thank you." She took a bite, but Marvelous could tell she wasn't enjoying it. When he looked at his father, it looked like he was trying to avoid his son at all costs.

The family mostly ate in silence the entire time. It was his father who left the table first. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'll see you when you come to bed, sweetheart."

The mother nodded and looked at her son. He was just about finished when his mother spoke. "Marvelous, please don't hate us. We did what we thought was good for your being."

"Don't give me that crap. Don't call me Marvelous either!" He didn't want to bring this conversation any further, so he got up and put his empty plate in the sink then went to his room.

VxV

It was about eleven when Marvelous looked through his house to see if his parents were awake. They weren't, so he grabbed his bag, cash, phone, and pocket knife with him as he left. The street lights were shining through making it too obvious for an AWOL Unwind to get caught. Marvelous just stayed by the shadows through the backyards. He needed to be careful though since some of the houses were motion sensitive. Soon, he was out of the neighborhood and out in the open near the highway. Even at eleven, cars still roamed the streets, and teens did as well.

It was then he saw a single distinguished car. It was the Juveys. He knew the markings by heart. Many of his friends were unwound before, and they would be taken at school to make an example. The headlights were on and blocking his path. His choices were wither run through the headlights and try not to get caught or running into traffic.

He looked around and saw someone on a bicycle, probably heading home. Marvelous ran up to the man and stopped him. "Sir, do you mind and giving me a lift to the nearest gas station?"

The man studied Marvelous for a second. "Okay. There is one on the way to my destination. Hop on."

Marvelous was thankful and got on the bike. The man continued pedaling and passed right through the headlights from the Juvey's police car. Marvelous kept his gaze away from the vehicle.

"So, kid. What are you? An AWOL Unwind?" the biker asked.

Marvelous was shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

The biker turned his head some. "You're kidding? A backpack, a phone, and some cash? That is seriously obvious."

"How would you know?"

"I was once an AWOL Unwind. I made it to eighteen though, so I was fine."

Marvelous was confused. "I though the age was seventeen."

The biker chuckled, "Yeah it is, but I was an unwind before the age for adulthood went down."

Marvelous looked down at the road as it passes by them while they roll. He looked up to the biker who was focused on the street. "How did you reach the adulthood age?"

The biker smirked even though Marvelous couldn't see it. "I'll tell you one thing. If you play your cards right you'll be able to make it to the Graveyard."

"Graveyard? What's the Graveyard?" Marvelous was too focused on the man to realize the commotion in front of them.

The man stopped suddenly making Marvelous slam into his back. "What's going on?"

Marvelous looked up in front to see multiple lights flashing. He knew the blue and red lights anywhere. There were about ten Juvey vehicles in front of them, but there was one problem; they weren't facing them. "What the?" Marvelous could hear a few shouts through a megaphone over the sirens.

"Stop right there Unwinds! Come quietly and no one gets hurt!" one Juvey-Cop yells. Marvelous hopped off the bike and walked to the side where there are bystanders watching. There was a female and male standing on the other side of the blockade. "What in the world?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I know there is a cliff hanger, but hey I need to show you who those two Unwinds that Marvelous found. Hehe. Review Please! Update soon!  
**


End file.
